


Lessons in Improv

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Community: areyougame, Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet has a lot to learn before she can take the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Improv

**Author's Note:**

> For the areyougame prompt: March 9 - Final Fantasy IX, Garnet/Ruby: AU/roleplay - nothing but a couple of actresses

"Darlin' this is Tantalus. We can teach you stage presence in a jiffy. What we have here is a problem of the fundamentals."

Ruby spins Garnet around and wields a fine-pointed brush at her face. Pink paint glistens ominously on the tip. "You make a mighty fine princess, but if you want to ride in this rodeo, you've got to look the part."

A moist brush touches Garnet's lips. The pigment spreads. The pad of Ruby's thumb wipes away the excess. Then Ruby kisses her. 

Garnet's lashes blink off kohl. "Huh?"

"Improvisation, darlin'. We'll need you fleet as a filly."


End file.
